Captivity, a Klaus Mikaelson love story
by Lou-La-Bell-0106
Summary: "You can't keep me here, Klaus! I'm allowed to live my own life!" / "Not until I know this offspring isn't a vampire. You WILL stay here until you birth. Then, I might let you go." / "Might?" / "Well, we'll have to wait and see..." (Rated T, just to be safe)
1. 1

**Info on where it jumps in:  
Carolyn's ex-boyfriend, James, gets a spell put on him to turn him into a vampire for a month. They sleep together as couples do, and Carolyn falls pregnant. Word gets out that she's pregnant by her boyfriend, who is still a vampire. Klaus hears and kidnaps her, taking her to New Orleans. We jump in from when she wakes up.**

**In third-person POV.**

**/**

Elijah was sat in his armchair by the fire, reading the newspaper, tutting disapprovingly at the news. "Niklaus, another house fire has broken out... so tragic." Klaus rolled his eyes, "Yes, house fires are our problems now." Elijah glanced at him, annoyed. Klaus winked and turned back to his glass of scotch. Elijah suddenly put the paper down with a loud rustle and pricked his ear up to the ceiling. He hummed and turned back to his newspaper, "Klaus, it seems as if your new toy has awoken. She does not sound happy." Klaus's eyebrows raised and he put his glass of scotch on the table next to him. "I best go see to her then, make sure she doesn't wreck anything." Elijah sighed, "Niklaus, she's a human, not a toy." He sang. Klaus rolled his eyes and got up out of the chair, leaving the room.

/

Carolyn mumbled something in her sleep and shot up in an upright position, breathing heavily. She rubbed her eyes and took deep breaths to steady her breathing. She looked around the room she was in and tried to remember anything. Her mind came up blank and she rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

"Feeling tired, love?"

Carolyn jumped and inhaled sharply before diverting her attention to the door. A man stood there, leaning against the door frame. "Jesus, dude. Didn't anyone teach you to knock first?" The man's eyes read amusement and a small smirk played on his face. He crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow, "Any hurls of verbal abuse you're ready to throw at me?" Carolyn frowned, "What do you mean?" The man huffed, "I'm the reason you're here." Carolyn felt her cheeks grow red with anger, "_You _kidnapped me and brought me here?!" Her voice got louder with each word. "And you put up quite a fight if I do say so myself." Carolyn's eyes widened and her mind took over.

/

Elijah listened to the girl hurl an onslaught of verbal abuse at his brother and smirked. "She's fiery." A voice spoke from behind. "Indeed she is..." Kol moved to sit on the chair next to Elijah. "Brother," Elijah spoke. Kole grinned at the ceiling. "God, she's really going for it, isn't she? What'd Klaus do this time?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, "You don't know?" Kol shook his head, "If I did, I wouldn't be asking you what he did, would I?" He spoke playfully. "Watch it, young man," Elijah replied. Kol chuckled. "Word has it that the young woman is carrying a vampires baby." Kol frowned, "That's impossible. Vampires can't procreate." Elijah sighed. "I know. And yet, I can hear a heartbeat that is different from any other I've heard before, and that includes Hope." Kol frowned, "I'll ask Davina when she gets back from New York, she's landing in about an hour." Elijah nodded, "If you would, dear brother." The brothers continued to listen to Carolyn call Klaus every name under the sun.

/

"Are you done?" Klaus asked, amused. No one had ever called him a _fucking-cock-sucking-wanker _before. Carolyn glared at him through the wisps of her brown hair dangling in her face. She blew them out of the way, "No, but I'm too lazy to come up with any more insults." Klaus walked over to the bed and sat at the end. He looked into her eyes and began to compel her, "Ok, I'm going to ask you some questions and you _will _answer. Understood?" Carolyn raised an eyebrow, "Sure, but you don't need to bother about compelling me though, I can't be compelled." Klaus frowned, "How?" Carolyn smiled, "That's my secret. What d'ya wanna know?" Klaus shook his head. _This girl was confusing... and slightly sexy._

"Who your old boyfriend was?" Carolyn frowned, "James. Why?" Klaus squinted his eyes, "How did he turn into a vampire?" Carolyn shrugged, "I don't know. He went to a witch, asked to be one, she turned him one and bang, he became one." Klaus grit his teeth, annoyed by Carolyn's unhelpful answers. "How did you get pregnant?" Carolyn frowned, "I'm sure you know how people make babies, dude." Klaus rolled his eyes, "No, I mean why? Vampires can't procreate. It's impossible." Carolyn frowned, "How am I supposed to know? I'm not some vampire expert!" A snort from the doorway diverted Carolyn and Klaus' attention. "I like her, she's relatable." Klaus rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Hayley. If she's so relatable, _you _ask her the questions then. She's annoying me." Klaus left the room and Hayley took his place, smiling. "I like you. What's your name?" Carolyn frowned, "Carolyn... why?" She said, her voice cautious. Hayley smiled, reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Then we'll go shopping if you want?" Carolyn smiled, "I don't have any money?" Hayley grinned, "I do... if you answer these questions." Carolyn's smile faded, "Like?" Hayley cleared her throat and laid back on the bed. "How about we do 10 questions?" Carolyn snorted and laid back with her new friend, "I thought it was 20?" Hayley sighed, "Yeah, it's supposed to be, but I get bored after 10 questions in...so..." Carolyn laughed. "Ok, you first?"

/

Klaus made his way to his chair again and nursed his scotch. "She is a lot like Hayley, I've noticed." Klaus nodded absently. "Too much like her." Elijah laughed. "So, what did you find out?" Klaus raised his eyebrows and sighed, "Nothing remotely helpful." Elijah was quiet for a second, listening to the conversation upstairs. "Sounds like Hayley is getting the answers." Klaus sighed, "Where's that witch, Davina? I heard you and Kol talking about her." Elijah sighed, "You will not hurt her, I assume Niklaus?" Klaus placed a hand on his heart and gasped, "Me? Never." Elijah bit his lip, "Kol is picking her up from the airport and bringing her back. She will determine what the baby is and if it is a vampire." Klaus nodded. "She better do, or I'm not gonna be a happy man." Elijah snorted, "When are you ever happy, brother?" Klaus told him to piss off.

/

"No way! Oh my god, that must've been _sooo _awkward!" Hayley got out in between words. Carolyn wiped tears from her eyes. "Ah, yeah it was." The girls sighed and wiped their eyes. Hayley suddenly sat bolt upright. "Carolyn, can I ask a super random question?" Carolyn eased her way up as well, minding her slightly swollen belly. "Sure, shoot," Hayley bit her lip, "Can I try a vampire trick?" Carolyn nodded, "Go for it," Hayley made her way to Carolyn's bump and pulled her shirt up. She pressed her ear to her bump and frowned. Her eyes lit up as she moved her hands around. "I can hear your babies heartbeat." Carolyn smiled, "Does it sound healthy?" Hayley smiled, "Yeah, it does." There was a brief moment of silence before Carolyn spoke, "Hayley, what's it like giving birth to a vampire child?" Hayley frowned, "Honestly? Painful. Just like having a normal baby. I was kinda being exorcised on at the time, so it was worse for me." Seeing the look on Carolyn's face, Hayley continued, "But Klaus, nor Elijah, will let that happen to you. They're monsters, but they won't let anyone harm an innocent baby." Carolyn nodded, feeling a bit of pressure relieved. "Right! Let's go shopping, I'm sick of this room now!" Carolyn laughed and let Hayley grab her hands and pull her out of the room.

/

**What did you think? Did you like it? Let me know in the comments below! xx**


	2. 2

Klaus paced in the front room, waiting for Carolyn and Hayley to return. "Brother, relax. Hayley will not let any harm come to Carolyn or the baby." Klaus turned on his brother, "You think I care about the girl? Or her child? Of course not, I care that if word gets out that the girl is carrying a vampire, it will birth a new war. And I could do without that, thank you." Klaus sighed again and continued his pacing. Elijah watched from his chair, amused. He cleared his throat, "Brother if you paid attention, you would have noticed that a vehicle has just pulled up outside." Klaus stopped pacing and twisted his ear in the direction of the door. He growled and made his way over to the double door and opened them, surprised to not find Carolyn and Hayley outside, but Rebekah and Hope. "Sister," Klaus nodded and made his way over to his 3-year-old daughter. "Daddy!" She shrieked once her tiny feet touched the ground. Klaus bent down and scooped her up in his arms, nodding as she babbled about random things. Klaus walked through the house, ignoring Elijah as he walked up the stairs to Hayley's old room, where Hopes room was cojoined next door. Klaus sat with Hope in her nursery and played her games with her. Hope eventually fell asleep around 7 o'clock and slept in her cotbed. Klaus waited until 8 o'clock before he grabbed his phone and called Hayley. Her phone went to voicemail. Klaus growled before he sped downstairs and grabbed his coat. He was about to leave when his phone rang.  
"You better have a good reason for leaving for 8 hours!" He snarled through the phone. Hayley could be heard laughing and snickering with Carolyn. "We're uh... where are we?" A distinct voice was heard speaking. "Rousseau's." A new voice took over. "And who might you be?" Klaus seethed. "I'm Dario. I work here." Klaus sighed as he left the mansion, seriously pissed off with the girls. "Why isn't the girl speaking?" The man sounded unsure when he replied, "Uh, one of thems asleep and the other is passed out on the floor. I think they're drunk." Klaus growled. "Don't lock up, I'll be there in 5."

True to his word, 5 minutes later, Klaus was walking into Rousseau's. There was a man at the bar, cleaning glasses. Hayley was face down on the floor and Carolyn was laying on one of the booth's seats. Klaus picked Hayley up and ungracefully dumped her in the back of his car before going back in for Carolyn.

Klaus was more gentle with her. He didn't know why, but she made him want to be good... maybe it was the unborn baby. Yeah, it had to be. He was like this when Hayley was pregnant. Klaus shook his head as he bent down to pick Carolyn up. He slipped his arm underneath her knees and the other behind her back. She stirred slightly but stayed asleep. Klaus felt his old heart warm slightly but he pushed the feeling away. He carried her to the front seat and buckled her in before driving off.

/

Carolyn woke up in a warm bed, aching slightly in her feet. She groggily rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. She scanned around and realised she was in the same room as she was when she first arrived. Carolyn sighed and sat up even further. Her stomach rumbled and she groaned. Carolyn swung her feet over to the side of the bed and pressed them to the ground. "I'm gonna go have a shower," She announced to herself. Carolyn walked over to the wardrobe and opened the slightly dusty doors. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, trying to clear the dust away. Inside were a few faded tops from years of being unused and there was a pair of jeans at the bottom. Carolyn grabbed them, seeing as nobody had worn them judging by their look and walked into the bathroom. She dumped the clothes on the floor and stretched. Carolyn took off her top and trousers, leaving her in just her bra and pants... which she didn't bring in. _Shit. _Carolyn thought as she stuck her head out the door. Seeing no one, Carolyn proceeded to leave the bathroom and look for some fresh pants. She always kept one in her purse, just in case she ended up coming on her period early. Carolyn moved around the bed and bent down to get her purse... when someone cleared their throat. Carolyn shrieked and turned around. She grabbed the bedsheet and desperately tried to cover her exposed skin, but it was too late. The damage was done. "Oh, wipe that smirk off your face, like you haven't seen a naked woman before!" Klaus stood in the doorway, eyebrows raised and, indeed, a small smirk played on his features. "I was simply coming in to tell you that lunch is on the table, but you _clearly _have other things on your mind at the moment." Carolyn rolled her eyes, "I'm going to shower, not masturbate. Jesus." Klaus let out a small chuckle and walked away, gently shutting the door behind him. Carolyn let out a frustrated yell into her pillow.

/

Carolyn looked a bit of a wreck when she walked downstairs. Her hair was still a little wet and in a messy ponytail, her shirt was ok albeit a bit too large, showing off _way _too much cleavage and her jeans turned out to be skinny and didn't fit around her 4-month baby bump. She wasn't large, but large enough to be way too big for anything under a size 16 (UK). Her jeans were unbuttoned and still too tight, but her other trousers were ripped and were beginning to smell. Carolyn walked into the dining room, eager to eat. The tension that erupted from the 3 siblings at the head of the table was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Carolyn slid in next to Hayley who leant over and whispered, "Basically, Klaus is pissed off at us and want's to keep you locked here until you give birth, Rebekah thinks we should be able to do what we want and Elijah thinks Klaus should send you home." Carolyn nodded and ate in silence, waiting for someone to break the ice. "Ok, I can't take the silence anymore. What do you want us to say, Klaus? _Sorry for being bad girls, we won't do it again?" _Carolyn leant over, "Hay, that wasn't the best thing to say!" She hissed. Hayley shrugged, "Would you have rather sit in silence?" Carolyn looked away and stayed silent. "Hayley... Niklaus isn't in his best mood right now, so it might be best to stay quiet." Elijah spoke, trying to defuse the growing anger, ready to burst. It didn't work. "I _would _be in a _perrffeeccttllyy _fine mood, Elijah, had Hayley not taken her new toy out to play!" Carolyn grit her teeth and tried to hold back her tongue. It annoyed her just that _little _bit more when he dragged out the word "perfectly." Hayley's nostrils flared and she stood up, ready to face the original hybrid. Carolyn thought it would be best to hold back and not say anything. "She's not an object, _Klaus, _she's a human and deserves to be treated like one!" Hayley seethed. Carolyn was ready to defend her new friend when someone sat next to her. Carolyn turned and saw the blonde girl from earlier. "I wouldn't get involved if I were you, they fight viciously." Carolyn sighed, knowing the girl was probably right. "I know, but she's my friend." The blonde girl smiled, "I know, she's mine as well. If it gets too violent, Elijah and I will step in." Carolyn bit her lip and looked back at the two parents arguing. "You don't like it when people are arguing, do you?" The blonde girl asked, already knowing the answer. Carolyn shook her head, looking at the ground. "Come on then, I wanna try something." The blonde girl grabbed Carolyn's hands and dragged her out of the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Rebekah, by the way, but you can call me Becks." Carolyn smiled.

/

30 minutes later and the arguing had died down. Klaus had stormed out of the house in a temper and Hayley had gone to see Hope at Mary's house. Carolyn felt a bit bad because Hayley had been rather brutal. "So, tell me the goss." Carolyn frowned, "Eh?" Becks laughed, "Tell me everything! Your old life, your boyfriend, your baby, baby names, baby clothes, baby-"

"Woah, hold on there Becks. I don't have any of that yet..." Rebekah frowned, "What? No names or clothes?" Carolyn shook her head, "Nope, none."

"Ok, we need to change that!"

/

"Becka, where's Klaus? He hasn't come back yet..." Carolyn asked, worried. "I don't know, he's probably at Rousseau's." Carolyn frowned. "Oh my god, you don't have a crush on him, do you?" Carolyn felt her cheeks grow hot. "YOU DO!" Carolyn sighed, "No, I don't... honestly?" Rebekah frowned, "Yeah," Carolyn bit her lip, "For some reason, I feel safe with him in the house... I don't know why..." Rebekah smiled, "Yeah, I get that." The girls sat in quiet for a moment before the door knocked. "I'll get it," Becka stated and went to answer the door. "Oh, hey Davina! How was New York?" Carolyn leant back on the sofa to see who this "Davina" was. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was a very attractive girl. Davina and Becka began talking about stuff Carolyn knew nothing about. Carolyn laid back on the sofa, trying to get comfortable. She stroked her baby bump and began muttering things. Suddenly, a grown man was standing in front of her, covered in blood. Carolyn screamed and scooted up the sofa, trying to get away from him. Becka and Davina rushed in to see what was wrong. "Kol, I told you to wash the blood off _before _you came in! You've scared the new girl!" The man, now named Kol, shrugged, "I wanted to see how she would react." Carolyn stood up, "Fucking _seriously? _Who the fuck creeps upon a pregnant woman covered in _BLOOD?!"_

Kol laughed, "Ah, you haven't changed since last month!" Carolyn grit her teeth, "If you weren't an all-powerful vampire, I would've hit you by now!" Carolyn seethed, standing up to said 'all-powerful vampire' and glaring at him. "Don't you forget it, darling!" The vampire blurred away and Carolyn sat on the sofa. Davina sat next to her and sighed, "I do apologize for my boyfriend, he's a dick." Carolyn laughed. "Ok, I've been told that I need to see whatever is growing inside of you, make sure it's not supernatural!" Carolyn laughed, "ok."

/

20 minutes later, Carolyn was in her bra laying on the sofa with a blindfold on. "Alright, here's what I'm doing to do: I'm going to put some things in front of you, and you're gonna tell me if you fancy any of them, ok?" Carolyn nodded and waited.

Something that smelled like Bacon was placed under her nose and she sniffed, "Yeah, I like that."

The second thing was something metallic smelling... blood? Carolyn shook her head, "Nope, not at all." Someone hummed and something else was placed in front. "I can't even smell it, what is it?" The blindfold came off and Carolyn saw what she'd smelt: Bacon, a cup of blood, and a raw fish. Davina hummed and pushed Carolyn down by her shoulders, "ok, I'm gonna do a scan now. Bare with, this might either tickle or hurt..." Carolyn closed her eyes and waited. Cold hands went on her belly and she shivered. Carolyn opened her eyes and saw Davina's closed. "Hmm... the heartrate is not human, it's way too fast. As far as I can tell, there are no other signs... this doesn't add up. I can't tell for any vampire-related things... we'll just have to wait and see... however, I _can _tell you the gender?" Carolyn grinned, "Yes please!" Davina closed her eyes again and moved her hands around, "It looks like its a-"

And the doors burst open.


	3. 3

Davina instructed Carolyn to hide behind her while Rebekah and Kol stood in front of them, defending them both from the unknown threat. 8 vampires walked through, looking angry. A blonde-haired, green-eyed vampire was at the front, leading the others in. Rebekah and Kol's fangs came out and Davina wiggled her fingers, a sign she was using magic. "Word has it..." the blonde vampire began, "that there is a new girl here, an incubator if you will." He grinned, showing off his fangs. Carolyn looked down and saw her pregnant belly shimmer before disappearing. _Davina was clocking her baby. _"No, there is no _incubator." _Becka sneered, her fangs staying out. "No, there is only a new girl. She is my old school friend." Davina stated, prompting Carolyn to step out. "My, she is a beauty! Where you from, doll?" Davina glanced at Carolyn. "London," Carolyn answered, shortly. "Whew, a British babe..." The vampire began to close in. Rebekah and Kol moved closer to Carolyn. "Wow, a bit defensive, ain't we?" Kol laughed, "Do you expect us not to be? You burst in here and start interrogating the new girl." The vampire ignored Kol and sniffed the air as he walked closer to Carolyn. Carolyn stared into his eyes defiently. The vampire traced his finger along her jawline, "See, I think you're lying." Davina's eyes widened slightly. "I can hear 6 heartbeats... and there are only 5 people." The vampire moved into Davina and Carolyn's eyesight, "Which means, one of you lovely ladies, is carrying." Davina cupped her mouth, "Oh my god, I'm pregnant!?" Carolyn felt her heart go light, "Congrats!" The vampire squinted and moved away. He stopped, his back facing the 2 girls. Davina's fingers wiggled again. Becka and Kol tensed up, knowing there was gonna be a big fight. The vampire turned around again, "If _your _pregnant, then why is the heartbeat coming from _her _stomach?"

All hell broke loose.

Rebekah and Kol charged at the 4 vampires behind them and Davina flicked her hands towards the other 3, blinding them. They howled and writhed on the floor, in clear pain. Becka and Kol had snapped 2 vampire's necks and were now focusing on the other 2. Davina suddenly gasped. With a flick of her wrist, the 3 vampires on the floor went silent with the sound of their necks cracking. "Where's the leader?"

The leader jumped down in front of Davina and Carolyn with a hiss. "Your friend will die," He nodded, "and so will you if you stand in my way!" He charged at Davina.

Davina knocked him to the ground, her wrists pressed tightly together. Her face was strained, "Carolyn, run! Go find Klaus! NOW!"

Carolyn didn't ask why but she ran.

/

She ran through the streets like a madman, panting in fear. Everyone looked at her as if she was mad. Carolyn tried to remember the path to Rousseau's. She took a left turn, then a right turn. Carolyn glanced behind and found nobody behind her. She went to reach for her phone but found her pocket empty. Carolyn let out a whine of annoyance but went silent.

The street she was on was quiet... too quiet.

Carolyn glanced around but found it empty.

Suddenly, there was a _searing _pain in her neck.

Carolyn _screamed. _

She thrashed and tried to headbutt the vampire, but the vampire held strong. He pulled away and a wet liquid dripped down Carolyn's back. "Ah, you taste good!" He bit into her neck again and Carolyn screamed even louder than before. "I wouldn't bother, I compelled everyone to ignore you," The vampire said, pulling away. "Why would you do that?" Carolyn whimpered, her vision wavering slightly. "Becuase you're Klaus's property... and new blood!" He bit into her neck again and began to suck even harder, causing Carolyn to _bellow _in pain and thrash even harder than last time. Her vision began to darken and her movements grew sluggish. The vampire pulled away once more and Carolyn stamped on his foot.

_Hard._

The vampire yelled and his grip slackened. Carolyn launched her head backwards and headbutted him in the nose. A satisfying crunch hit her ears and Carolyn grabbed something off the floor. She turned around and _walloped _him with all of her weight behind the object. The vampire howled and got knocked to the ground. Carolyn kicked him in the neck, breaking it swiftly.

A sharp pound from her neck reminded her that she was profusely bleeding from a wound in her neck. She clasped a hand to it, to try and stench the blood flow. Carolyn stumbled through the deserted streets of New Orleans and hoped she was going in the right direction.

Carolyn's vision wavered dangerously and she leant on a door. She looked up and saw the faded, rusty sign of _Rousseau's._

_/_

Klaus was sat at the bar, drinking another shot of scotch. Hayley's words ran through his head constantly. _You're a bully. You're a horrible monster. You deserve everything you ever got and will get._

Maybe so, but that didn't mean it didn't sting any less. He gulped down the remaining mouthful and took a deep breath. He grabbed the bottle and poured his 10th shot into the glass and swirled it around, replaying the words in his head.

Suddenly, the incredible stench of blood wafted through the room and Klaus sniffed the air. It smelt human. The door opened and Klaus felt his heart plummet.

Carolyn was stark white, her hands and shirt crimson red. She shook as she reached out for Klaus. "Klaus, help me," She said, her voice growing quiet. Just as she began to tip forwards, Klaus blurred over and caught her so she fell into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her frail body and brought her over to the counter, where he laid her down. "Carolyn, wake up! Wake up!" He tried, shaking her desperately. He listened in for her heartbeat and sighed in relief when he heard her heart beating... even if it was too slow. He listened even further for the baby's heart, and luckily, found one.

Klaus tried stopping the wound from bleeding, but it didn't cease to stop. Carolyn's heart grew weaker and weaker and Klaus made a decision.

He bit into his wrist and pressed it to Carolyn's mouth. She tried to pull away from the bitter taste, but Klaus held her head. "Drink. You will heal if you do." Carolyn whimpered but continued to drink. Klaus felt his anger burn, "Who did this to you?" He whispered to himself. Carolyn continued to drink until she fell asleep. Her wound began to close slowly and Klaus felt his worry subside. Klaus waited 30 minutes before he shook her shoulder. Carolyn's eyes opened slowly and Klaus sighed, "We need to go love. We don't want that happening to you again." Carolyn nodded sleepily and tried to get up, but fell into his arms again. Klaus smiled fondly, "Ok, let's get you back to the house," he said, wrapping an arm around Carolyn's waist. She made is 3 steps before she collapsed again. Klaus' impatientness rose slightly and he bent down slightly, "Carolyn, climb on my back. I don't have time for this, you need to get home and rest." Carolyn nodded and climbed onto Klaus' back. "Hold tight," He commanded. Carolyn's grip tightened around his body and he blurred back to the mansion. Moving Carolyn to his arms, he walked through the front room and straight upstairs with a brisk, "Leave me be," as he ignored the rest.

"Stay?" Carolyn whispered once she was in her bed. "No," Klaus said and was about to leave when he heard a sniff, "Please? I'm scared," Klaus rolled his eyes and very nearly replied with no again... but something in her voice and her eyes compelled him to stop. _You're a horrible monster. _The words rang in his head. _No, I'm not. _He thought to himself. Klaus discarded his shoes and sat on Carolyn's bed. "There, I'm staying," Carolyn muttered something and began snuffling lightly. Klaus sat and stared at the ceiling for a while before something warm curled into his side. Klaus glanced down and saw Carolyn curled into his side. Klaus sighed loudly and un-curled her as he discarded his trousers, leaving his boxer-shorts on. _He wasn't planning on leaving, neither was Carolyn planning on letting him leave._

Klaus climbed back into the bed and allowed Carolyn to curl into his side once more, this time...

he slept with no nightmares.


	4. 4

track/6T7tyXfvNZwAR3XDktNCBi?si=Fi3BXwF4TT-ooA3X7ntn3A

/\ _Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney_

Klaus woke up pretty early, considering he normally woke up at 11 o'clock or later. He sat up and looked around. _This wasn't his room. _He frowned as he tried to remember the night before. A small snuffle from his right prompted his mind to remember the night before. A small smile wormed onto his face before it disappeared again. Klaus could hear some footsteps walking around: Elijah and Rebekah. Klaus glanced at the clock and saw it read 09:33 and decided that he would get up. He twisted so his feet touched the floor and stretched. His wrist gave a slight pang and he glanced down, surprised to see it hadn't fully healed yet and was an angry red. Klaus shook it off and got out of bed, instantly missing the warmth. He bent down and put his jeans back on. Leaving the still sleeping Carolyn, he fled to his room where he had a long shower. He changed into some loser clothes and slumped down the stairs. He practically fell into his chair at the table, making both of his siblings jump. "Jesus, Nik, you look _awful," _Rebekah stated, causing the attention of Elijah, Kol, Davina (damned witch) and Hayley (who came back the night before) to stare at him with wonder. "Why do you look so rough, Niklaus?"  
"Hangover?" Kol teased, biting into his bacon strip. Klaus rubbed his eyes and hissed slightly at the pain in his wrist, "No, just tired. No sleep for the wicked or something like that," He replied, done with the conversation. The others picked up his vibe and changed the topic to what their plan would be. Klaus listened in carefully and suddenly... the penny dropped.  
"Was the house attacked last night?" He asked, voice hard. The room went stiff, "Yes. By 8 vampires." Davina spoke up, unafraid of the original hybrid. Klaus turned his icy glare on her, "Is that why I had to practically bring Carolyn back from the _dead_ last night?" Rebekah and Kol gasped while Davina and Hayley put their hands to their mouths.  
"Is young Carolyn alright?" Elijah asked. "She will be. I gave her some of my blood before she died, no, she won't turn into a hybrid either." Rebekah seemed to ease up after that sentence. "The baby?" Davina asked, nervous. "Alive," Klaus answered, biting into his toast. "Good... we're planning a counter-move. They weren't normal vampires, their strengths were increased _almost_ riveling yours, Klaus_. _And you're the strongest vampire around." Davina spoke, confidence returning. Klaus nodded, thinking. "Oh no, he has that _look _Elijah... that never means anything good," Kol said. "Brother, a plan is in action, please do not do anything rash. We do not need you to provoke the situation further." Klaus stayed silent. The pain in his wrist grew slightly and he tried to avoid using it.

/

Carolyn woke up around midday feeling sore and stiff, but otherwise a hell of a lot better than she did yesterday. She walked over to her trousers (that were still way too small) and heaved them on, reminding herself to wash her other trousers that day. Carolyn walked down to the ground floor and found it empty. She walked through to the kitchen and found the sink _overflowing _with plates and bowls. Looking to her right, she also saw a dishwasher. Having a rummage around, Carolyn found some liquid that she could use. Pouring the liquid into the dishwasher, Carolyn began to put the dirty bowls and plates into the dishwasher.

Getting bored with the lack of company, Carolyn looked around for her phone. She found it on the countertop with a sigh of relief. She opened and saw missed calls from James and her sister. She rang James back first.

_"Oh my god, Carolyn, where the fuck are you? I've been trying to find you!"_ Carolyn inhaled slightly. "I'm ok... I just needed to escape for a while... what with you turning into a vampire and my parents dying, I just needed a little while to myself. I'm staying with an old school friend, Hayley."

_"Ok, where are you? I'm coming to get you."_

"What? No! I just want some time to myself, Jason. I'll come home soon," Carolyn was about to hang up the phone when something growled. "James?" Carolyn asked. _"Yes?"_ He asked, irritated. "Was that you growling?" James sighed, _"No, it's a dog,"_ He replied. Carolyn was about to say ok when she stopped, "You don't like dogs, James." Carolyn replied. _"Hey, babe, who's that on the phone?"_ Carolyn dropped the knife on the floor, "_Babe_? Who's calling you _babe_? Jason answer me!" Jason sighed. A new voice spoke up, _"Hi, this is James' girlfriend, Sandra. Who is this?"_ Carolyn felt blinding rage, "Nobody. just his fucking ex-girlfriend," And she hung up.

Carolyn felt as if her world was collapsing inwards. She sunk to the ground and stared at the phone. Carolyn didn't know how long she sat on the floor. It was clearly long enough because Hayley walked into the kitchen and saw Carolyn on the floor. "Care? What're you doing on the floor?" Hayley slid down next to her on her knees. "Jason... he... he cheated on me," Carolyn whispered, the gravity of the situation not quite hitting yet. "Oh, I'm sorry, Care." Hayley pulled her in for a hug. "I'm not going to cry over him; if he cheated on me, then he never loved me. Therefore, I don't love _him." _The girls sat in silence for a moment before Carolyn struggled to her feet. Hayley helped her up, "I'm gonna have to go to Mary's now, go see Hope... you be ok?" Carolyn nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go see Hope," Hayley nodded and hugged Carolyn once more.

Hayley left Carolyn to her own devices and Carolyn began working on the dishwasher again. She put her Spotify playlist on and began singing along to her favourite song. _Beautiful Soul._

She swayed as she placed the dirty cutlery in the dishwasher. Singing along to the lyrics, Carolyn was whipped into her own world, forgetting about the craziness of her current one. She continued to place the dirty things away and sung to herself. "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase, You're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. Your beautiful soul, yeah." Carolyn closed the lid of the dishwasher and switched it on, swaying again. She cradled her bump as she continued singing. Carolyn spun in a small circle and bumped into a warm chest. A pair of warm, gentle hands grabbed her forearms to steady her. Carolyn felt her body tingle. Carolyn sighed The warm chest vibrated with a low chuckle and Carolyn sighed. She pulled away and looked at the person, whom the chest belonged to. Carolyn groaned, "Why do I always crash into you? Or you walk in on me?" Klaus laughed, "Probably because you're in my house, love." Carolyn smiled lightly and began to soak her trousers in the warm water of the clean sink. Klaus came up from behind and leant against the worktop and watched her work. Carolyn sighed, "Can I help you, Klaus?" Klaus smiled, "No, nothing. Just watching you work... it's mildly amusing." Carolyn glared, "How so?" Klaus pointed to something next to the dishwasher, "Because there's a washing machine there," Carolyn growled, "That would have been helpful earlier, Klaus." Carolyn brought her soaked leggins out of the sink and threw them into the washing machine with a frown on her face. "How do you work this thing? Where's the twisty thing that does the thing to make the thing spin?" Klaus snorted and got something out of the cupboard, "Try the washing powder. That might get you somewhere," Carolyn grumbled and stood aside so Klaus could switch on the machine. "Well come on, then." Carolyn frowned, "Eh?" Klaus rolled his eyes, "If I don't show you now, you won't know for next time," Carolyn sighed and made her way over to the machine. "Ok, so first you push this button, then that one," Klaus waited for Carolyn to do so, "Then you press the down arrow 3 times and turn the knob to your desired temperature." Carolyn pressed the down arrow and frowned at the knob, trying to work out what each dash meant. Klaus saw and guided her hand to twist it the right way. Carolyn smiled and thanked him as the machine cleaned her trousers. Klaus smiled back and left, without saying anything else.

Little did they know, someone was listening in from outside the house...

Someone that wanted to punish Klaus...

and now they knew how to do it.


	5. 5

The next morning, Carolyn was eating a truck-load of breakfast while the others ate a normal amount. Hayley was laughing at her as she stuffed her face and Rebekah was making faces at Hope, who was shrieking in laughter. Klaus and Elijah were talking in hushed tones, probably about the counter-attack while Kol and Davina were whispering to each other and laughing.

It seemed like a normal family.

Carolyn felt her heart clench as she was painfully reminded of her old family and she slowed her eating. Hayley noticed and put a hand on her leg under the table, but didn't give any other indication that she'd noticed.

For that, Carolyn was thankful.

Carolyn continued to eat, albeit slower, even when the others had left. Rebekah had taken Hope to go and play while Kol and Davina snuck off, giggling. Klaus and Elijah left in a hard silence. Hayley stayed and waited until there was complete silence before she spoke.  
"Are you gonna tell me about what happened?" She asked gently. Carolyn put her fork down and sighed, "I suppose I have to, don't I?" Hayley grabbed her hands, "Not if you don't want to," she paused, "It just looks like you need someone to talk to," Carolyn sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I do," She nodded. Hayley turned and focused her attention on Carolyn. "My family used to be like that," She started. Hayley nodded, "I can understand that. Mine used to be... until I triggered my curse," Carolyn put a hand on top of Hayley's.

_Flashback_

_13-year-old Carolyn was sat at the dining table, laughing at a badly phrased joke her 5-year-old sister told her. Her parents were at the top of the table, talking in hushed tones while her older brother was smiling with his girlfriend. Carolyn's oldest brother was on his phone, not talking to anyone, but smiling at the antics of his younger siblings. Her parents pulled away from whispering and laughed at their children. _

_That was when the family were a whole and were happy..._

_/_

Hayley nodded and smiled sympathetically, "That seems like a nice memory," Carolyn nodded, "It was... and it was the last." Hayley frowned, "What happened after that?" Carolyn bit her lip, "Something bad... its why I ran away,"

_Flashback_

_Carolyn, now 14, was in her bed reading her book because she couldn't sleep. Her little sister, Daisy, was asleep in her bed at the end of the room, snoring quietly. Her parents, Sarah and David, and eldest brother, John, were asleep as well, but her older brother, Steven, was out still. He snuck out to go to a house party. _

_There was a crash downstairs. Carolyn put her book down and got out her torch. She made her way over to Daisy in the corner, who was still asleep. Carolyn could hear footsteps and presumed it was her parents, so she calmed down a little bit. Her doorknob twisted open and Carolyn moved closer to Daisy, who was now tittering between awake and asleep. The door opened. Carolyn screamed. Daisy screamed. _

_Something big and definitely not human was crouching in front of the door. It snarled and snapped the air, creeping closer to the young children. Daisy began screaming. The thing lept through the air at Daisy. Carolyn jumped in front but got swiped away with a scream. She fell to the ground, her vision blurry. Watching from the other side of the room, she witnessed the thing tear Daisy apart, blood squirting everywhere. Her sister's screams were abruptly silenced with a gurgle. Carolyn let out a yell for her parents. The beast turned and started to creep towards the injured Carolyn but stopped. It writhed on the floor, letting out some form of a yell. The thing twisted and turned. Carolyn crawled onto the bed and watched with a morbid fascination. There was a loud crunch... and her brother Steven was on the floor. _

_Her parents barged in, guns in hand. Steven looked up at his dad. Carolyn glanced over, surprised to see a cold hatred in his eyes. Her dad aimed the gun at Steven's head and fired._

_/_

"Oh my god, Carolyn... what happened after that?" Hayley asked, her voice breaking. "I found out that my family were part of some ancient cult and that they had to kill their youngest son and daughter as a sacrifice... my parents became desolate and abusive after that. John left home and moved in with his girlfriend in Australia and I ran away to my Cousin in Ohio... then I met James... you know the rest," Hayley gasped shakily and pulled Carolyn in for a hug, "Jesus... my family wasn't that bad, and they were _awful_." Carolyn smiled, "Yeah, well... I'm just glad I got away. I couldn't have stayed there any longer than I did," Hayley nodded and the girls sat in silence for a while.

"Ok, I've made a decision," Hayley announced. Carolyn frowned, "What?" Hayley grinned, "We're gonna shop for baby stuff!" Carolyn laughed, "Yeah ok. I could do with some things for the baby... wait, there are no baby shops nearby... how are we gonna do it?" Hayley smiled, "We're gonna use Rebekah's laptop and my unused bank account." Caroly grinned, "Let's do it,"

/

"Did you find out her name?"  
"Yes sir, it's Carolyn,"  
"Anybody else?"  
"Apart from the hybrid wolf, no sir. Not that I was aware of,"  
"Good... get your scouts ready, go and scout the house,"  
"Then what, sir?"  
"You attack,"  
"Anything else, sir?"  
"Yes, take out Niklaus first... and leave no survivors except the girl, she remains unharmed."  
"Yes, sir,"

/

"Hang on, before we do shopping," Hayley began, "We need to know the gender!" Carolyn laughed. "What? We can't shop for clothes if we don't know the gender? Can we?" Carolyn snorted, "Ok... where's Davina? She knows the gender," The girls set off to find Davina, who was performing a spell. Hayley muttered the words along and Carolyn frowned. "She's doing a protection spell of some sorts, probably on the baby," Carolyn nodded and watched, fascinated. Davina's fingers wiggled and moved in a pattern. Carolyn found herself tracing the spell with her own fingers unconsciously. Hayley watched with wide eyes. Carolyn felt a warm puff of air radiate through her body. Davina stopped chanting with a falter and watched as Carolyn continued the spell. Her eyes were shut and the pronunciation was flawless. Davina glanced at Hayley, who shrugged. They watched in fascination as Carolyn began to glow a faint golden. Her eyes opened, but there was no pupil, just the white of her eyes.

Hayley gasped as the light got 10 times brighter. Davina began chanting a spell to counteract the spell Carolyn was performing. Davina shouted one final word and Carolyn's bright light shut off instantly. She stumbled when her feet touched the ground. "Carolyn, I think you just tapped into your powers," Davina spoke, analysing her. "Yeah, that might explain why you survived the vampire bite! A human wouldn't have done!" Carolyn frowned... then smiled, "That actually makes a lot of sense," Hayley frowned, "Why?" She asked. Carolyn grinned, "I very vaguely remember performing a spell just over 6 months ago. James made me perform a permanent spell on myself to not be compelled... then I woke up with no memories of it." Hayley gasped, "That's why Klaus couldn't compel you the other week! He can't!" Carolyn laughed, "Yeah! Ah, that's a relief... Davina, you ok? You look lost," Davina was silent for a few seconds before she spoke, "You need to be even more careful now then," Carolyn looked worried, "Why?" She asked. "Because, _now, _you're a witch who might be carrying a vampire... never has this ever happened before. People _will _ be after you, no doubt." Carolyn was about to respond when someone cleared their throat from behind, "Does someone want to explain why the house's electricity just went out with, quite literally, a bang?" Hayley laughed. "Oh, Elijah," Said man was in an apron, covered in some sort of food. "I lost a bet to Kol," He explained. The three girls laughed.

/

"Is the house secure?"  
"Yes, sir. Nothing out of the ordinary,"  
"Good... rally the others, we attack tonight,"


	6. 6

Night drew in quickly, and all the Mikaelson's came back to the mansion. Davina had helped Carolyn practise her magic for around 5 hours before leaving to be with Kol. Carolyn continued to practise in the garden of the mansion. She practised spells like simple protections to the one where she could incapacitate vampires. While she was practising her binding spell, a twig snapped from behind. Carolyn whipped around and pressed her wrists together, binding the person who snuck up on her. With a gasp, she dropped the spell, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Elijah!" Elijah got up from the ground and brushed his coat off. Carolyn winced. She flicked her right hand and blew the remaining part of the dust off. Elijah gave a small smile, "good to know that you are prepared." he spoke. Carolyn gave a small chuckle.

They stayed in silence for a moment before Carolyn spoke, "The stars are beautiful," Elijah looked at her, "Have you never seen stars before then?" Carolyn shook her head, "Not as clearly as I can now. I was always in a city where my best view was a skyscraper," Elijah sighed, "I have seen many a star in my life, but yes, they are quite beautiful tonight,"

The pair stayed in a comfortable silence again, but this time it lasted longer than last time. Carolyn closed her eyes and allowed the breeze to play with her hair. Elijah cleared his throat, ruining the moment. "May I speak with you about Niklaus?" He asked with no hesitation. Carolyn frowned slightly but nodded nonetheless. "Sure, go for it," She said, walking over to the patio chairs and taking a seat. Elijah followed suit.

He didn't speak for a few seconds. "What do you think of Niklaus?" he asked. Carolyn sighed and thought about it.

_He was sweet and protective of her. He saved her life less than 2 weeks ago and stayed with her while she was sacred. _

"I honestly don't know, Elijah. I-" Carolyn cut herself off with a sigh. Elijah waited for an answer. "I... think... that he has trouble getting close to people and pushes them away in the process," Carolyn started. Elijah nodded, "Yes... but what do _you _think of him, Carolyn? I won't care what you say," Carolyn looked into the eyes of the man who never broke his word, "I think that he is a nice person and that he is kind... he didn't have to save my life, nor treat me nicely, but he has and does... I think he's a good person," Carolyn finished. She began to believe her own words, they were said with such passion. Elijah's face broke out into a small smile, "I'm glad someone else sees that in him." They stayed in another round of silence. "Have you noticed that his behaviour has changed since you first arrived?" Carolyn stayed silent, that being enough to answer his question. "You bring out the best in him, Carolyn. I've never seen him act the way he does than when he's around you, not in over 1,000 years. He acts like he did when he was younger before any of this happened." Elijah finished, sounding at peace. Carolyn smiled, "I'm glad... he makes me feel good as well, even if he's an annoying asshole," Elijah snorted. He grabbed Carolyn's right hand and clasped it tightly, "I'm glad you're here, Carolyn," Carolyn smiled and Elijah left, leaving Carolyn to her mind. She rested her right elbow on the table and wiggled her fingers, fascinated by the sudden breeze.

She allowed her eyes to close.

/

Klaus stepped outside after a... _heated..._ discussion with Rebekah and Kol to cool off. He walked over to the patio chairs and sat down without really paying attention.

His vision cleared from the red of his anger and he noticed Carolyn to his left, dozing. Staying quiet, Klaus watched the stars above. He leant back with a sigh and tried to find the constellations hidden within.

But he couldn't focus on that.

He could only focus on Carolyn.

_She's a beautiful woman. _He thought to himself. _Her spirit is fiery but can be tamed. She is kind and patient. _Klaus found himself analysing every small detail of her look to the small freckle on her nose, to the slightly misshapen fingernail on her left hand.

Carolyn began muttering to herself and Klaus found himself listening in. "_No, don't. Stop." _Carolyn let out a series of gasps and Klaus frowned. He got ready to wake her up when she let out a loud gasp, "Klaus!" Carolyn shot up and gasped. She looked from side to side but stopped when her gaze settled on Klaus. Her breathing slowed down and she grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that... Just... just memories from the other week," Klaus nodded and turned back to the stars. Carolyn stayed quiet but whispered things as she caressed her bump. "You'll make a good mother," Klaus blurted, unable to stop himself. Carolyn stopped talking and smiled brightly at Klaus and his heart warmed, "Thank you, Klaus." He leant over the table and grasped her hands, "I promise, and I don't hand them out lightly, that I will protect your baby to the best I can," Carolyn smiled again, "You're not so bad, Klaus... I don't believe what everyone else says," The pair sat in silence, happy with the presence of each other.

Klaus suddenly went stiff and stared at a spot. He pricked his hearing and tried to listen out for whatever was making that sound. Through his peripheral vision, he could see Carolyn watching him carefully. An ever-so-silent whooshing sound was heard. Klaus stood up and moved in front of Carolyn to protect her. "Someone is here," Klaus whispered, answering Carolyn's unspoken question. "Whoever you are, come out and face me! Do not hide like a coward!" He yelled. Suddenly, something sharp stabbed him in the neck and Klaus roared. Carolyn yelled as well. Ignoring the slight pain in his neck, Klaus turned around to see if Carolyn was ok. Finding a pinprick in her neck, Klaus helped her into the house.

Klaus's legs abruptly went weak and he crashed to the ground. He found himself unable to move or talk. A man came into view and grinned at the subdued hybrid. "Just a small paralytic to keep you still," The man spoke. Klaus heard Carolyn whimper. The man's attention moved onto the woman. He clicked his fingers and two other men came up from behind and pulled her up. Klaus tried to fight but found his body still paralysed. Carolyn began crying as the man traced her jawline with his finger. He sniffed the air and looked at Klaus as he grinned, "She tastes nice... why aren't you sharing her?" Carolyn's eyes went wide and Klaus wanted nothing more than to rip this guy's throat out.

The guy opened his mouth with a hiss and bent towards Carolyn's neck. "Phesmatos superous em animi!"Carolyn yelled. The two guys holding her fell backwards with a yell, their noses bleeding. Carolyn turned to the vampire who was now rapidly backing away, "AUFERETUR!" She yelled. The vampire flew backwards into the wall with a groan. Carolyn bent down to help Klaus up but got tackled by another vampire. She struggled in his grip and bit his hand. The vampire yelped but didn't let go. The vampire who was thrown got up and walked over. "Who are you and why are you doing this!?" Carolyn asked. "I do apologize, my dear, my name is Darius." Carolyn tried to lean backwards as Darius moved closer to her face, "And I am doing this simply because I want him punished!" Klaus managed to move his head to see the fight and he could begin to feel his tongue. "And when he's dead, you can be my bride," Darius purred. Carolyn spat in his face, "Rot in hell, asshole," Darius growled and waved over two more vampires, "Move them in with the others, I'll inject them,"

/

10 minutes later, Klaus and Carolyn were tied up by their wrists and ankles to the wall alongside Rebekah, Elijah and Hayley. Klaus still didn't have any feeling in his body so he just hung there. Darius walked in soon afterwards with a sick grin on his face. He, along with three other vampires, walked over. The vampires stuck something in each of everyone's necks and moved back with a grin. "Have fun being in pain!" Darius and the other vampires left with a cackle. Rebekah sighed loudly, "Why is this always happening to us!?" She wined. Hayley groaned, "Why do you think, Rebekah? Klaus pissed off the wrong person, _again, _and they've come to punish him!" Klaus felt angry that Hayley accused him of this situation... but she was right. "Back off Hayley, it's not all Klaus' fault," Carolyn spoke up, her voice hard. Hayley looked surprised, "What?"  
"The same dickhead was the one that nearly sucked me dry the other week! Klaus saved me then by giving me his blood!" The room quietened down pretty quickly. "Is this true, Niklaus?" Elijah spoke. "What? The big bad hybrid can't help someone?"  
"In your case, no." Rebekah, _ever so helpfully, _input. Klaus growled. Suddenly, there was some crashing and swearing upstairs. The group went quiet and waited in suspense.

Rebekah suddenly cried out in pain. "Sister, what is it?" Elijah asked, worried. "My neck... it... it burns!" Elijah let out a sound of pain quickly followed by Hayley. Klaus looked at Carolyn, who looked unharmed, nor in pain. Suddenly, his neck began to _burn._ Klaus let out a gasp and tried to move his head but found he couldn't. His body began burning quickly and it took all of his might not to cry out in pain.

/

Carolyn watched as her friends quickly became incapacitated by pain. Rebekah and Hayley had tears in their eyes, while Elijah just looked uncomfortable. Carolyn looked at Klaus who, _in her opinion, _looked the worst.

His face was stark white and his eyes were screwed tightly shut. His hands were shaking. "Klaus?" Carolyn called gently. "I'm fine," he ground out, clearly not _fine._

The shouting upstairs got louder before it was abruptly silenced. Somebody ran down the stairs heavily while another pair of feet followed behind. Carolyn closed her eyes, worried that it might be Darius.

Warm hands touched hers and then she was free. She opened her eyes and was met with the warm brown ones of Davina. Carolyn wept into her arms while Kol freed his siblings and Hayley. Rebekah and the other two stumbled but remained upright. Kol undid Klaus' chains but the hybrid didn't stumble.

He fell to the ground in a heap of convulses racked his body.

"KLAUS!" Carolyn yelled. Kol bit into Klaus' wrist and tasted the blood. He recoiled quickly. "He's been poisoned with Vervain and Wolfbane... we need to bleed him dry _now _or he will die."


	7. 7

Kol carried Klaus upstairs and into the bathroom. Carolyn didn't want to see him in any pain, so she sat in her room with Hayley and Davina. The latter two girls desperately tried to move Carolyn's attention off the screams of her friend. "So... we still don't know the sex of your baby..." Hayley tried. Carolyn sniffed, "I can't just move on from those screams, Hay... it's my fault that he's in pain," She whispered. Hayley put a hand on her shoulder, "No it's not. Darius wanted power and revenge and the best way to do that was to hurt Klaus through you." Carolyn sighed and bit her lip, "but why? Why do that to a broken man?" Carolyn saw that Hayley and Davina exchanged a look before Davina placed a hand on Carolyn's knee. "Why are you defending him?" She asked gently. Carolyn glanced at Davina. Davina's face changed slightly and pulled Carolyn into a hug. "Because he doesn't deserve what he gets," Carolyn whimpered. Carolyn buried deeper into Davina's shirt when Klaus let out a pain-filled yell.

The yell quietened and Carolyn pulled away. Hayley was sat awkwardly on the bed while Davina frowned at her. "Carolyn," Someone greeted from the doorway. Carolyn looked up and was slightly surprised to see Elijah. "Is he ok?" She asked, biting her fingernail. "He is resting," Elijah said. "Elijah, don't avoid the question. Is he ok?" Carolyn replied, her voice hard. "Niklaus is resting, end of discussion." Carolyn wisely kept her mouth shut. "What is it, Elijah?" Hayley began, seeing Carolyn not speaking. "I insist Carolyn has a checkup," he looked at Carolyn, "You _and _the baby have sustained trauma in the last few days." Carolyn still didn't say anything but watched carefully as Elijah leaned in towards her ear, "Niklaus' words, not mine." Carolyn searched his eyes for any sign of lies but found none. "Fine," She relented. Elijah nodded to Davina, who nodded back. "Ok, Carolyn, if you would lay back for me?" Carolyn watched Elijah with careful eyes as she laid back. Davina moved her hands over Carolyn's early-4-month-bump. Carolyn let her eyes roam around the room, taking in every detail. Her eyes landed on a picture hidden in the corner. "Hayley, what's that?" She asked, her finger pointing in said direction. "That is one of Niklaus' paintings," Elijah interrupted. Carolyn twisted her head and eyed him curiously. "He paints when he's nervous, upset or angry," Elijah continued, "That was painted about 2 days before we knew about you." He finished. Carolyn stayed quiet while she thought. "Davina, how is the check-up going?" Elijah asked, sounding tired. "Good. I can hear your heartbeat strong and healthy," Carolyn frowned at Davina's pause. "The baby's?" Davina, for once, looked unsure, "The baby's heart sounds ok, but then again, I don't know for sure. The heartbeat is different from yours massively. Vampire heartbeats tend to be slightly slower than others, while werewolves are quick. A hybrid's heartbeat is definitely quicker than other hearts, but much slower than a werewolf," Davina explained, "When I did this with Hayley, Hope's heartbeat was quicker than a hybrid, almost matching a werewolf."  
"What are the BPMs of vampires and werewolves?" Carolyn asked. "Uh... it varies. Generally, a vampire's heartbeat is between 30 and 40, while a werewolf's heartbeat is anything above 100. A hybrid's heart is around 85 to 95 and in comparison to humans, which is normally between 60 and 100, is considered an anomaly." Carolyn went silent for a few minutes, digesting the information. "Your heart rate is a bit fast, Carolyn, but within safe parameters. Your baby's heart, from what I've gathered so far, is 100." Carolyn gasped. "No, before you even ask, I'm not saying that it is a werewolf; it's physically impossible for the baby to be a werewolf unless you, or the father, have werewolf DNA." Carolyn felt a weight she didn't even know had settled, leave her heart. "So my baby is ok?" She asked. Davina nodded, "Yeah... she is," Carolyn sighed happily before she stopped and looked at Hayley, "It's a girl?" She asked, her voice thick with joy. Davina smiled, "Yeah, she is," Carolyn's eyes filled with tears as she began stroking her bump. Davina saw the tender moment and excused herself, taking Elijah with her. Hayley grinned brightly, "This is awesome, you can use Hopes old stuff!" Carolyn grinned brightly and momentarily forgot her problems.

/

Carolyn was walking back to her room after getting a snack when she heard quick breaths. She frowned and stopped walking, trying to listen out. The breaths continued to come quickly. Carolyn tried to follow the sound and came up to a closed dark oak door. She pressed her ear to it and listened out. Amidst the quick breaths were small groans. Not really sure if she wanted to go in, (in case it was something inappropriate), Carolyn hesitated. A small whine was heard and she decided that whoever was in there was _not _having sex like she originally thought. Opening the door, Carolyn was blinded by the lack of light in the room. Giving her eyes a moment to adjust, Carolyn tried to find her way through the room. Her vision adjusted to the darkness and Carolyn found herself staring at a pale and shaking Klaus. She walked over and dragged a chair with her. She sat down and watched, not sure what to do. Klaus slowly turned his head and closed his eyes. "Why...why are...you here?" He asked, his voice quiet and frail. "Because you're sick and I want to help you," Carolyn responded, heading into his bathroom to dampen a cloth. She brought it back through and placed it on his head. "Why are you helping me?" Klaus asked. "Because you're my friend," Carolyn answered. Klaus exhaled through his nose and turned his head the other way. Carolyn took this as a cue to leave so she stood up. "No, stay," Klaus spoke from the bed. Carolyn sat, "Are you sure? You don't look great," Klaus breathed out a small laugh, "When do I ever?"

/

Klaus properly fell asleep around 10:00 at night, leaving Carolyn to walk her stiff body back to her own bed. Along the way, she bumped into Elijah, who looked very stressed out. "Elijah?" She asked. "Oh, Carolyn, you're here." Carolyn was confused, "Yeah? I have been all day?" Elijah frowned, "Impossible... We searched for you all day!" Carolyn frowned, "I've been with Klaus all day," Elijah sighed deeply, "Ok, I-wait, you've been with Niklaus?" Carolyn nodded, "Yeah, why?" Elijah raised his eyebrows, "Niklaus never lets anyone talk to him when he's unwell, much less near him," Carolyn felt a flash of pride. Elijah walked off, considerably slower than when she first bumped into him.

/

The next morning, Elijah and the others went out for the day with Hope while Carolyn stayed at home with Klaus, per his request. He mostly laid in bed all day, complaining he was hot. "Klaus, I've told you, you need to sweat out the venom. Any more bleeding you, and you'll be a sack." Klaus laughed hoarsely, "This is why I prefer you over my siblings, you tell the truth." Carolyn felt herself grin brightly when Klaus smiled. "You should do that more," She said. "Do what, love?" Klaus replied, "Smile more, it looks good." Carolyn finished. Klaus sarcastically grinned with his fangs out. Carolyn clapped, "Beautiful," Klaus suddenly inched his way up the bed with a small groan, "Elijah told me that Davina told you the sex of your baby?" He said. Carolyn grinned brightly, "Yeah, I'm having a daughter!" Klaus gave a small smile, "That's wonderful. Hope will have someone to play with now,"

The pair fell into a comfortable quiet for a small while before Klaus took her hands in his warm and gentle ones. "Thank you for staying with me, Carolyn. Nobody has done this before, neither has anyone defended me as much as you have," He spoke, his voice gentle. Carolyn felt her chest grow warm as she grabbed his hands back, "you are more than welcome," She spoke, smiling.

Klaus' small smile stayed on his face. Carolyn found herself lost in his sea coloured eyes, seeing all of the raw emotion swirling around. Klaus' eyes roamed around Carolyn's, analysing every detail.

He began leaning in. Carolyn stayed still. She closed her eyes as Klaus' face was a mere few centimetres away. His hot breath danced around Carolyn's nose. Klaus' right hand gently cupped her cheek. He leant in further. Carolyn leant forwards.

Their lips met in a gentle collision as if they were made for each other.

Pulling away, Carolyn couldn't help the blush rise to her cheeks. The pair stayed together, their foreheads touching.

Carolyn let herself breath gently, embracing the best moment of her life.


	8. 8

**~5 months pregnant~**

Ever since Carolyn and Klaus kissed, they'd been avoiding each other, or at the very least, small pleasantries. They would sit on opposite sides of the room, the table, you name it. It wasn't until the traditional meal they had every 2 weeks that the tension eventually exploded. Carolyn was sat on the opposite side of the table, next to Rebekah and Kol, while Klaus was sat with Hayley and Elijah at his side. Carolyn pushed her food around her plate with her fork, not hungry for Cod. Carolyn caught Rebekah exchanging looks with Hayley and Elijah, who in turn either looked at Carolyn or Klaus, who was oblivious to the looks being thrown his way. Carolyn's eyes darted around the table, flickering around the Mikaelson siblings, as she waited for someone to break the silence. Slamming her hands down on the table, Rebekah groaned. "_When _are you two gonna speak again!? It's _torture _for us lot, and I've _been _tortured before!" Klaus didn't respond, neither did Carolyn. Sighing, Elijah butted in, "Yes, it would seem that whatever happened all those weeks ago has... fractured, your relationship." Carolyn could see Klaus steadily getting more angered. "Nothing has happened, Elijah," Carolyn said, her voice hard. Elijah nodded, not believing her. "Hmmm," He said, dubious.

Klaus snapped.

He slammed his hands on the table, pushing his chair over with the force of him standing up. "You would be wise to keep your mouth shut, _brother,"_ Klaus sneered before sending an empty gaze at Carolyn.

He stormed off, leaving the room in stony silence.

/

As she was sat in her room, contemplating her life, Carolyn had an idea. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she looked for trains back to Ohio. She scrolled through the times and found one suitable enough for her to sneak out. Carolyn booked it for the 2:16 train in the morning, when, hopefully, all the vampires were asleep, leaving her to escape back to her home town. She waited until Klaus, Elijah and Kol had left for their nightly feed before she packed her stuff... which wasn't much, except a few tops which she stole from the old wardrobe and the jeans that didn't fit her but were the last resort. Before she zipped up her bag (that she found under the bed) she had a thought. _I should probably write a letter saying where I've gone._

Carolyn sat down at the desk near the bottom of her room and grabbed a pen. She found a piece of scrap paper hidden a drawer.

* * *

_To whoever reads this_

_I want to begin by saying how much I love you all, in your own little ways. I want you to know that I'm not leaving because I don't like it here, I'm leaving because I miss my old life, my old friends... I want my daughter to grow up with a normal childhood, just like I had. I'm guessing you are all gonna read this, so I'll write down my loves._  
_Klaus__ \- I'm so grateful you let me live here and that treated me as one of your own._  
_Hayley__ \- I love that you were my first friend here: I'll never forget that. I love you so much and I'll never forget you._  
_Rebekah__ \- I'm gonna miss our talks about how annoying your brothers are._ _I just wanted to say thank you... and I hope to see you again someday._  
_Carolyn, xx_

* * *

Wiping her eyes and folding the letter up, Carolyn sighed. She picked up her bag and placed the letter on the bed. She looked at the time and saw it read 1:30. With a heavy heart, Carolyn called an Uber. The Uber arrived at 1:45 which left Carolyn just under 20 minutes to get to the station and grab a drink on the way.

Creeping down the stairs, Carolyn took small quiet breaths as not to wake anyone up. Just as she reached the door, someone clicked the light on upstairs. Carolyn froze and waited. A door shut and Carolyn let out a large exhale. She crept towards the door handle with bated breath.

Just as her hand touched the doorknob, she was slammed against the doorframe. She gagged as someone pressed their arm against her throat. Carolyn clawed at the hand pinning her to the wall with desperation. She stared into the furious green eyes of Klaus. "Klaus?" She gagged out, her voice coming out empty. Klaus breathed heavily, not weakening his grip. "Help!" Carolyn tried to shout. All that came out was a breathy whisper.

Suddenly, someone yelled, "GET OFF HER!" A brown blur shot down the stairs and tackled Klaus off Carolyn, leaving her to fall to the ground as she massaged her throat, trying to get air in.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Rebekah. Rebekah helped Carolyn up and rubbed her arms as they watched the fight.

Hayley was _savaging _Klaus as he desperately tried to stop her brutal attacks. Two more blurs flew down the stairs, separating the two parents. Elijah grabbed Hayley, while Kol grabbed Klaus.

"Would someone care to explain what is happening?" Elijah asked, his voice strained from holding Hayley. "I don't know, I came downstairs to see Hayley savaging Nik," Rebekah supplied, looking you over. "You ok?" She whispered. "Yeah... I think so," Carolyn responded unsurely. "Niklaus, what happened?" Elijah asked, releasing Hayley now she'd stopped struggling. "She was trying to run away," Klaus whispered.

Elijah glanced over and saw Carolyn glare at the ground, "It's not like it's your place to stop me," The group looked at Klaus for his reaction but he just glared at Carolyn, "Until I know this... _offspring_ of yours isn't a vampire, you _will _stay here!" Carolyn spluttered, "You can't keep me here, Klaus! I'm allowed to live my own life!" All Klaus did was stare at you like you were some sort of rodent. "_Not_ while _that_ is in you," he hissed before he wriggled out of Elijah's grip and stormed off.

/

3 days passed since then and the tension didn't get any better.

There were clear teams: Hayley was with Carolyn while Kol was with Klaus. Elijah and Rebekah chose to remain neutral and tried to disperse the tension whenever they could. Carolyn _loved _the library they had on the top floor and quite frequently spent time there to get away from the others. What Carolyn didn't know, was that during the night, Klaus went there.

One morning, she went up to the library to grab a book for her to obsess over for a while. The instant she was in the room, the door slammed shut with a click. Carolyn banged on the door, shouting for help.

"You two won't be allowed out until you are speaking again," Rebekah spoke from outside. "We are speaking! Just not nicely!" Carolyn argued. "Exactly. Speak at least civilly... then we'll see about you leaving." Carolyn sputtered. "And don't worry, I will drop by with a jug of water in about 10 minutes and some food every 2 hours." The sound of retreating footsteps made Carolyn feel worse. Carolyn grumbled as she made her way over to the plush armchair and began to read.

It only took her 3 hours to realise that Klaus was in there as well. Staying in an angry and brooding silence, she continued to ignore him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could sometimes see him staring at her... but then he would look away just as quickly. Elijah came by with a few blood bags for Klaus and some stew and a cup of tea for Carolyn. A note slide under the door after the food was deposited. Klaus, too busy with the blood, didn't notice. Carolyn bent down to pick it up and read it.

* * *

_Seeing as you two still aren't speaking, and yes, we can hear, you will be staying the night if necessary. The long sofa in the corner pulls out into a double for Carolyn and the shorter sofa pulls out for Nik. Have fun will check in the morning.  
Becks._

* * *

Carolyn growled under her breath, knowing she could be heard. She dropped the letter on the floor and began to eat her stew, blanking the hybrid once more.

/

Night came pretty quickly and Carolyn soon began to feel tired... and slightly guilty. She pulled out the bed and looked around for some bedsheets, sighing when she found some under the sofa. Carolyn set up her bed and took off her leggings and bra, leaving her in her loose top and pants (which were left on for obvious reasons)

Sitting on her bed, Carolyn sighed deeply.

"Why did you stop me?" She asked. Klaus stopped pacing and faced her, "What?" He asked, bored. "Why were you so... _aggressive... _when you stopped me from leaving?" She asked, her voice slightly hurt. Klaus' anger faded from his face... before it came back. "Because I did," was his clever response. Carolyn rolled her eyes, "At least _try _to be mature about this." When she received no answer, she sighed. "Whatever then. I'm going to bed, try to be quiet."

Laying in bed, Carolyn tried to think of ways she could go to sleep quicker. Suddenly, she felt a warm presence near her body. Carolyn pretended to stay asleep while she waited. A warm hand reached out to caress her face. "You're the only one who understands me," Klaus whispered. He turned his back on Carolyn.

Carolyn sat up and watched the hybrids back heave for breaths. "I just want my daughter to have a normal childhood... unlike me." She whispered. Klaus bitterly laughed. "She's not though, is she? She's a supernatural being which is a guaranteed one-way ticket to hell," Carolyn sighed. "I wasn't going to leave forever, Klaus." She said firmly but quietly. Klaus turned around, "and what about me? huh? You were just gonna go without saying anything," Carolyn felt her eyes water up at the raw emotion in his voice. She crawled over for a hug.

The second her arms made contact, her daughter began kicking like crazy. It was as if she was reaching out for Klaus. "It seems that she likes you, Klaus." Carolyn smiled. Klaus accepted her hug and put a hand on her bump... but pulled it away, hesitantly, "you don't mind that I do this? I couldn't with Hayley... she was a bit preoccupied." Carolyn smiled softly, "Of course I don't mind," The two sat in silence for a while.

"When they come to check on us, no doubt in a few minutes, we need to act like we still aren't talking... I want to spend the whole of tomorrow with you, Carolyn... and if we still aren't talking, chances are they'll go out for the day." Hearing the slight desperation in the normally composed hybrid, Carolyn nodded. "Yeah, ok,"

Watching Klaus go to his own bed and feeling like 100 tones had been lifted, Carolyn let out a happy sigh.

Things were getting back on track.


	9. 9

~7 months pregnant~

Carolyn slowly waddled around the house, her baby bump now very large. She and Klaus had gotten close again, much to the relief of the others. Most of the Mikaelson's were sat in the dining room, making sure they had a plan. Ever since Darius poisoned Klaus, he hadn't been seen. No sightings at all from any vampire or werewolf across New Orleans. Klaus and Elijah avidly searched for him daily and even compelled humans to alert them if they found anything. Davina had tried a locator spell which only lead them to an old underground mine. All that was there was skeletons, blood bags, and slowly rotting humans. Carolyn even hunted a few times, but nobody had anything.

It was around 2 weeks or so after the human bodies were discovered before they finally found a lead.

Carolyn was laying on the long sofa, massaging some oil into her skin on her stomach to try and lessen her angry red stretch marks. The letterbox suddenly rattled and something came through it. Carolyn put the oil down on the table and wiped her hands down her trousers. She walked over to the letterbox and squatted down to grab the letter. (she missed being able to just bend down anymore...thanks baby bump) She read the front of the envelope and flicked it over. Nothing was on the back. Making her way back over to the sofa, she opened it.

* * *

_ Find me, you will never,  
Unless you find the severed.  
Dig deep and hunt high,  
An end is nigh.  
To put differences aside,  
For those who died inside._

* * *

"That is the most _unhelpful_ lead we've gotten so far! We might as well not have one!" Kol exclaimed before falling onto the sofa. The Mikaelson's plus Hayley, Davina and Carolyn were trying to work out what the riddle means. "You've gotta think logically, Kol. Break it down,"

5 hours later, and they were still no further. Davina had tried numerous tracing spells, but they just lead to a recently dead vampire in the quarter. Carolyn finished drinking her tea before a thought came to her, "Hey, Davina?" The group looked at her, "have you tried tracing the vampire?" Davina's eyes widened, "No, I haven't! Great thinking, Carolyn!"

Davina walked up to the desiccated vampire and slit his neck. Blood poured out of the wound which Davina soaked up through a tissue. Once she had enough, she left the now bleeding vampire alone.

She walked up to Kol and the others. While she gathered the blood, the 4 Mikaelson siblings had set up a map with the correct stuff to perform the spell. Davina got down on her knees and held the blood-soaked tissue above the map. "Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras," she repeatedly chanted. The blood sluggishly moved from the dot on the map over to a tiny part of the map, surrounded by water. Davina continued to chant but the blood didn't move any further. "Looks like this is where the vampire came from," she spoke, unsure.

/

Back at home, Carolyn continued to try and solve the riddle. The others came in with a loud disruption, which crushed Carolyn's concentration. She let out a loud, annoyed filled, sigh. "Did you find anything?" Hayley asked, coming back in from the kitchen. She handed Carolyn a drink (a cup of tea, obviously) and sat down next to Elijah. "Not anything helpful," he replied with a sigh. The group sat in a depressed silence for a few minutes. "Care, have you told them about what you did earlier?" Hayley asked with a grin on her face. "Noooo!" Carolyn whined, hiding her face. Hayley told the story of Carolyn asking for her pen even though it was in her hand. The story cracked a few smiles except for Kol, who remained hard-faced. "Really, Kol? Not even a smirk?" Hayley asked. "Nope," Kol said. "Why? It was funny!" Davina said. "Because I'm dead inside," Kol grinned with his fangs bared.

"Dead inside..." Carolyn muttered to herself. She thought deeply and her mind wandered off to the riddle. "_To put differences aside, For those who died inside." _She said out loud. The others in the room faced her with confusion on their faces. "Klaus, when you died to become a vampire, did your heart begin beating again?" She asked. "No. It takes hundreds of years, possibly even a thousand, for the heart to begin beating again. Ours do _now _but this only happened within the last 10 years," He said. Carolyn grinned, "The last line is about vampires!"

/

Slowly but surely, the riddle began to unfold itself. "The differences aside must mean humans, werewolves and witches working together with vampires... right?" Carolyn spoke, unsure. "Must be," Davina replied. "So far we only have vampires must work with the people they don't get along with to... what, find another vampire?" Kol bitterly asked. "I don't know, Kol... what does it mean by the severed?" Davina asked. A door slamming shut made the group jump. "This... is what it means," Klaus appeared in the doorway with a body in his left hand. He gripped someone's head by its hair in his right. "Find the severed?" He asked innocently, a smirk playing on his bloody lips.

"So, we've found the last part of the riddle and the second line," Hayley said as she crossed something out.

* * *

_ Find me, you will never,  
__Unless you find the severed.__  
Dig deep and hunt high,  
An end is nigh.  
__To put differences aside,__  
__For those who died inside._

* * *

Carolyn sighed as she picked up the paper. "We still have no chance of finding this elusive creature. What the hell has a vampire and a severed head got to do with it?" She growled before throwing the paper on the floor. Her anger only grew when the paper harmlessly floated down. A pair of warm hands touched her shoulders. "Maybe we should take a break?" Carolyn was seriously agitated and nodded so she didn't lose her shit.

2 cups of tea and some toast later, Carolyn was back to herself. She sat down with a heavy sigh, "Any luck?" She asked, tired. "No," Elijah answered.

/

It was around a week or so later before something happened. Carolyn was lying on her bed, reading a book about fairies and mermaids. Hayley suddenly burst in, looking flustered. "We're under attack!" She rushed out before yanking Carolyn up by her arms. Carolyn blindly followed, not knowing where they were going. "Woah, Hayley! Stop! What's going on? HAYLEY!" Carolyn tried yelling. Hayley ignored her and continued to drag her. "STOP!" Carolyn yelled as they burst through the doors. A power surge came from her hands bursting the lights. Everyone in the room yelled and covered their ears. Carolyn exhaled sharply. Everyone got up again. "What was that?" A vampire she'd never seen before yelled. "I don't know, but she's the one the boss wants! Get her!"

Klaus tackled the one who spoke with an angry yell to the ground as they engaged in a fight. Elijah and Kol continued to fight with the other 5 vampires leaving Rebekah to fight with Hayley as they tackled a larger group.

Carolyn stood side-by-side with Davina as they fought another vampire. This one was stronger than any she'd ever faced before.

With a yell, Davina shot the vampire down.

A dark chuckle brought their attention to the shadows.

Carolyn froze and faced the corner.

Davina suddenly went down with a high pitched scream before falling abruptly silent. "Whoever you are, whatever you want, come out of the shadows and stop being a coward!" Another dark chuckle rang out.

Somebody stepped out of the shadows.

It was a man.

He had brown hair with black eyes. He stood at 6' 2''.

"No... no, it can't be..." Carolyn whispered, tripping over her feet in a bid to get away. "Hello, Carolyn," the man spoke in a slimy tone.

"James," she spat.

/

"It will be best if you don't fight me and come quietly. It'll hurt less," James smirked. "If you try anything, _James, _I have 150 years of untapped magic running through my veins! I will use it!" Carolyn yelled, backing down the stairs. The others watched as Carolyn battled her ex-boyfriend. "I'm gonna step in," Hayley said. Rebekah put a hand across her chest. "No. Let her... this is her fight, not ours." Hayley bit her lip and watched her friend over 5 months battle her psycho ex.

"James! I'm warning you!" Carolyn said, her voice titering on the angry side. "You weren't gonna tell me you were pregnant... you were gonna take my kid away from me..." He spoke, his voice completely calm. Carolyn backed down the stairs with a small whimper. Her foot slipped and she landed on her ass. She crawled backward with a gasp. James landed in front of her, his fangs bared. "_Votre âme, l'ame boa," _Carolyn yelled. James winced but didn't back down. _"Phesmatos Pyrox Morsinus Illum!" _She yelled. James yelled and stopped. Carolyn stood up and backed closer to the group. James growled and ran at her with his fangs out. "_Vatos!" _Carolyn screamed. James flew backward with an explosion. He crashed into the wall and slumped to the ground. "CAROLYN! WATCH OUT!" Rebekah screamed. Carolyn turned around.

Dust was blown into her face.

"Da nativitate ad iuvenes vivere!" Someone muttered. Then they fell to the ground with a crack. Klaus stood behind the body. He clapped his hands, "Well, she's gone now!"

Suddenly, Carolyn felt blinding _pain._ She clutched her belly with a scream. She fell to her knees with a howl.

Klaus fell with her, holding her body.

James limped over, chuckling. "You can't help her," he chuckled. "What have you done?" Klaus seethed.

"My witch, which you've now killed, thanks for that, forced her into early labour," he simply replied.

Carolyn howled as another pain ripped through her body.

"Take her away!" Klaus growled. Hayley and Davina rushed over and helped her up. "Make sure she's safe," he whispered to Davina. She nodded. "Don't worry, she will be."

wiki/List_of_Spells


	10. 10

Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved

*will be shorter than the others*

**~In labour~**

Carolyn laid on the bed crying in pain. She glanced over at Hayley who looked worried. "Anything Davina?" She asked for Carolyn, who was incapacitated with pain. Davina shook her head as her brows furrowed deeper. Davina was trying to slow, or even stop, the birth. Hayley took Carolyn's hand as she closed her eyes with a whine as another contraction hit. Carolyn was left a panting sweaty mess. "How far are the contractions?" Hayley asked. Davina pulled her sleeve back to show her watch. "Uh... about every 3 to 4 minutes for 1 minute. That means you're close to giving birth, Carolyn."

Carolyn nodded. A shiver shuddered her body as she looked up at her friend. "Any luck?" Hayley asked. "No... I'm sorry but I can't slow the birth... When a witch dies, the ability to undo the spell dies with them. You're just gonna have to ride it out..." Carolyn's back arched as another contraction tore through her body. "How are the others?" She asked once the contraction wore off. "I don't know... Hayley, I'll stay here and you go to the fight... I'll keep watch over Carolyn and send you a message when she's ready to give birth," Davina said. Hayley nodded. "Ok, good luck Carolyn,"

It wasn't long before Hayley reached the battlefield. It was definitely a close call. James had arrived with just over 15 people, which would ordinarily mean that he would be winning... but he was facing beings that were over hundreds of years old and 2 hybrids... the chances weren't great. Hayley looked up over the head of the squirming man whose heart she was pulling out and blinked. There was a bright red flashing light coming from upstairs. She dropped the body and wiped her hands on her jeans. She sped upstairs and peered into the room. Carolyn was bent over the bed, her face red and damp. Davina looked up at the doorway and gasped in relief, "Thank god you're here, Hayley... I need backup," Hayley walked into the room slowly, "Um, shouldn't I clean myself first?" Hayley asked. Davina waved a hand and Hayley was clean, her clothes free of blood. Hayley quickly moved over and stood by Carolyn. "You doing ok?" She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Carolyn looked up and glared, "Yes, perfectly fine. Just trying to squeeze a watermelon out of my vag... Just a breeze," Hayley nodded. "At least you aren't being cursed at the same time like I was!" Carolyn gave a small huff.

Klaus wiped his hands on his trousers and sighed. "Well, I'd say this was a good fight, wouldn't you, lads?" All he received was tired glances and bored faces. "Well, you two are no fun at all!" He exclaimed. He turned to Becca to say something when a loud, high pitched wail echoed around the room. His brows knitted and he made a move to go upstairs when Becca stopped him. "Wash yourself before you even think of going in there," She warned. Klaus glared at her but Becca didn't relent. Eventually, he sighed and went off to clean himself off.

Just after Klaus had left, Becca heard another high pitched cry. Frowning, she made her way up to the doorway. Putting her hands to her face, she let out a loud gasp. Hayley was holding a baby in a pink jumper while Davina was cleaning off another baby. Having avoided all the blood, Becca walked into the room and stared at the baby in Hayley's arms. "Wanna hold her?" Carolyn asked from the bed. Becca nodded and Hayley gently handed the baby over. Becca stared into the baby's eyes and watched as a series of emotions flashed through her eyes before they shut again. She looked at Carolyn and smiled. "She's beautiful, Care." She whispered, gently rocking the baby to sleep. Carolyn just smiled tiredly and watched as Davina gently rocked the other baby. "What're their names?"

"Zoë Valentina and Olivia Serena Heights,"

Carolyn had a small sad smile on her face as she stood with her backpack on and her 6-week old daughters in their buggy. Hayley walked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, Care." Carolyn bit back tears. "So will I," She finally whispered. "I'm gonna come down soon, you know that right? Becks and D will probably come as well... I'll bring Hope? We can have a girly day out," Carolyn could see her friend slowly breaking down. "I know... and I'll have a big enough house for you all to stay in," The youngest daughter began fussing. Carolyn picked her up with a small grunt, "Hey Olivia! Baby girl," she cooed. Hayley grinned, "God, she's grown in the last 6 weeks... stay little, young miss. I don't wanna see that you've grown when I next come to see you! Or you!" Hayley pointed to Zoë. The two girls just looked at her blankly. Hayley gave Carolyn one last hug, "Stay safe, yeah?" Carolyn nodded and blinked away tears.

Rebekah, Elijah, Davina and Kol all said their goodbyes with a few tears (shed by the girls) before going off and leaving Carolyn alone.

Just as she opened the door, she heard someone clear their throat. "Hey, Klaus," Carolyn whispered. The man walked over with a sad look on his face. He glanced down at the twins in the buggy. Carolyn followed his gaze and saw him staring at Zoë, who was watching him intently. Carolyn bent down and picked the youngest daughter up before she handed her over. "I missed out on so much with Hope," he whispered watching as the baby's eyes shut. Carolyn cradled Olivia with love in her eyes as the baby fell asleep like her sister. She looked up and into the hybrid's eyes. "Do you _really _have to leave?" Carolyn bit her lip,"I really don't want to... but yes. My daughters deserve to have a normal childhood... and I can give them that if I move away... do you honestly believe that if I could, I would still raise them here?" Klaus said nothing as he bent down to put Zoë back in the buggy. She fussed a little from the sudden lack of contact. Carolyn put Olivia in the buggy as well and gently rocked it. "I _will_ come back to New Orleans someday, Nik. I promise. I'll bring the girls and we'll spend more time here. You can even come to ours if you wanted to... but I do need to go..." Klaus pulled her in for a hug.

They embraced for a while, just enjoying each other's bodies. Klaus kissed the top of her head when she pulled away.  
"I'll see you soon, Klaus."  
"You better do,"


	11. SEQUEL!

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"HI Y'ALL!/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"A SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED: span style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; z-index: -1; position: absolute; overflow: hidden; height: 18px; width: 274px; clear: none !important; color: transparent !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" story/12550504/Caged-Captivity-sequel-KM-love-story/span a style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;" href=" s/13529950/1/Caged-Captivity-sequel-KM-love-story" s/13529950/1/Caged-Captivity-sequel-KM-love-story/a/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; clear: none !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"SUMMARY: em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""You know I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't desperate." / "Don't avoid the question," / "Fine. A new threat has taken over the quarter. An army of tribrids"br style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /A broken and bloody Klaus was the last thing Carolyn expected to find on her doorstep one Friday evening... all she ordered was a pizza./em/p 


End file.
